


Eichen House Mystery || Buzzfeed Unsolved

by SatanHerselff



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Beacon Hills, Crack, Crossover, Dread Doctors - Freeform, Ghosts, Humour, Ryan is terrified, Shane being an ass, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanHerselff/pseuds/SatanHerselff
Summary: Ryan and Shane travel to Beacon Hills to explore the abandoned asylum: Eichen House.There is banter, there is Shane being an ass to the ‘ghosts’, there is Ryan almost pissing himself, there is swearing. Just the same as any other episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved.The filming is going swimmingly until the boys take turns to go in alone...
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted add a small thank you to my dear friend Becca who helped me with ideas for this fanfic and was my beta reader
> 
> ————
> 
> Also, ~~~ means change of scene

Ryan collected his sheets of paper placed on the table in front of him. He absently straightened them before placing them back down on the table. He glanced up at TJ, the cameraman, who gave him a thumbs up.

Speaking clearly in a light tone, Ryan said, “This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate the abandoned asylum in the small town of Beacon Hills-"

“Bacon?!” Shane almost shrieked, sitting up in his seat next to Ryan.

“What?”

“I swear you just said bacon or am I hearing things now? Maybe the ‘ghosts’ we saw did something to my brain- oh wait, that's a spoiler.” Shane covered his mouth as if preventing himself from revealing anything else. 

Ryan facepalmed, “I said Beacon Hills.”

“Ohhh. Wait, that was the town's name?” 

“Yes! We were literally there the other day...” Ryan said in tired disbelief.

Shane blinked. 

“Anyway!” Bergara proceeded, “Recently, there have been multiple sightings of what people believe to be shadows of masked men, wandering in and around the town’s asylum: Eichen House. However, the asylum has been abandoned for over a decade, ever since the patients devised an escape together and broke out...” Ryan wiggled his eyebrows dramatically. 

“Probably just some teens dressin’ up early for Halloween.” Shane suggested as he leaned back in his seat, folding his arms behind his head. 

Ryan scowled disapprovingly at his friend before turning back to the camera, speaking in a dark and mysterious tone, “But that’s not all! Citizens have claimed to have heard screams, notably one of a woman, coming from the west ward of the asylum. They call her - the wailing woman.”

Shane scoffed. 

Bergara rolled his eyes as he looked at him, asking in an annoyed but light voice, “What now?”

Madej laughed as he said, “Wailing- that just makes me imagine an old woman shrieking like a pterodactyl.”

Ryan wheezed, “What? What does a pterodactyl even sound like?”

“I don’t know- like an old woman wailing.” Shane suggested with a humoured grin. He then attempted to imitate the sound of a pterodactyl, “Ooorahhhooooobboboble”

Bergara threw his head back as he laughed. “Jesus Christ, dude. You sound like a strangled chicken.” He remarked, still scoffing. 

Shane bounced his eyebrows, “Hm, well I thought that was a pretty adequate representation if I do say so myself.” He joked, speaking in a posh English accent. 

Ryan shook his head, chuckling. “Anyway, before this can get any /more/ off topic, let’s take a look at what we found in Eichen House. And can I just say... this is without doubt the best evidence we, or maybe even anyone, have ever gotten on camera before. Be prepared, folks...”

~~~

The scene changed to Shane and Ryan outside Eichen House in Beacon Hills, gazing up at the vast asylum. The sky was inky black and the streetlights bathed the area in a murky yellow light, casting a display of eerie shadows across the ground. 

Madej turned on his heels to inform Ryan in a thoughtful tone, “I’m getting a real Ghostbusters vibe from this place.”

“Jesus christ, dude.” Bergara responded with a slight smile, shaking his head in disapproval.

“We could be the new Ghostbusters!” Shane suggested with excitement. 

Ryan sniggered and said, his voice dripping sarcasm, “Yeah, we’d do a great job of that!”

“Why the sarcasm, may I ask?“

“Well we’ve been to a few people’s homes before to help them with paranormal problems and we did literally nothing to help. Quite the opposite, actually.”

Shane wheezed, “Okay, that’s true. What exactly do we do then?”

“Uh- piss off the ghosts even more than they already were.”

The boys laughed. 

~~~

“Okay, we are currently inside the east wing of the asylum. We are headed to the top floor as this is where most people claimed to have seen through the window the ‘man’ dressed in black walking around.” Ryan stated as he strolled slowly towards a staircase, glancing into passing rooms.

Shane smirked, “Hey, Ryan-“ He tapped a gurney with his shoe, “push me down the stairs in one of these.”

The other man turned to him with an amused expression, raising an eyebrow, “Oh yeah, ‘cause that’s entirely safe.”

“Safe? I know not safe, but only danger!” Shane said in a serious, Batman-like voice. “I laugh in the face of danger!”

Ryan laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Ah, this is going to be a long night.”

~~~

The camera displayed a large room that was blanketed in cobwebs and dust. A dozen empty beds lined the walls and a few nasty looking instruments were placed in a tray in the corner of the room. 

“We have made it to the top floor of the east wing. I did some research and found that this is where a young girl called Matilda Sanders is said to have mysteriously died from an unknown cause back in the 1960s.”

Shane wheezed, “Wait so... what you’re saying is that after death, Matilda turned into a full-grown man?”

Ryan laughed, “Dude, what?”

The taller man explained, “You said people saw a man walking past this window where Matilda died. So was that Matilda’s ghost?” 

Bergara grinned, “There can be more than one ghost haunting the same place, you know. I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t be possible to see her through the window at that angle as she was a child after all-“ he broke off at the sight of something horrific; a darkened red liquid splattered on the floor near the window. “Oh my god- is that blood?” Ryan crouched down for a closer look and gasped slightly, “Dude, it’s fresh...”

“It was probably just some satanists sacrificing a chicken or something.” Shane sighed, “poor cock. Or maybe it’s Matilda out for blooood...” he growled the last part, twinkling his fingers. 

Ryan laughed a little but stood up, and moved away from the blood, glancing around a little nervously. 

“Dude, are you scared already?” Shane questioned, chuckling. 

“No...” Ryan said uncertainly before adding, “We laugh in the face of danger, remember?”

Madej corrected, “Uh- that was me, not you. Get your own line.”

“I’m pretty sure that was already a thing.”

“Shut up.”

~~~

Lydia’s eyes snapped open as she lurched up in bed, her whole body convulsing. Her lips trembled and her face scrunched up into a pained and fearful grimace. The girl’s mouth opened to release an ear-splitting scream.

Lydia felt her skin prickle numbly with the cold temperature of the room, as though she had been covered in a layer of ice. Immediately after recovering, the girl snatched her phone off the bedside table and rang Stiles’ number. 

Stiles answered after the second ring with concern lacing his voice, “Lydia? What’s wrong? It’s one in the morning.”

“He’s dead. He’s dead. He’s dead.” Martin whispered, her jaw jittering.

The boy’s anxious voice came though the speaker again, “Who’s dead? Do you know where they are?”

“Yes,” Lydia sobbed. “Eichen House. But- Wait Stiles!”

“I’m still here,” he reassured her. 

The girl continued in an urgent tone, “More people are going to die if we don’t get there soon.”

Stiles quickly said, “It’s okay, we won’t let them die! I’ll wake Scott up and get him to meet us there. I’ll come pick you up.” He hung up and dialled Scott’s phone immediately. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunn 
> 
> Who does Lydia think is going to die? (I mean it’s pretty obvious) but will they be saved in time or will they perish...
> 
> Sorry, I’m a little dramatic.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys attempt to communicate with the ghost, Matilda, using the spirit box.

Shane danced a little as he sang the Ghostbusters theme song. “Who you gonna call?” He clicked his fingers, pointing expectantly to Ryan.

“Hopefully not us.”

Shane replied, wheezing, “Yeah. You call us, you’re probably gonna have more ghouls in your house than before. We’re like, the Ghost Summoners. That should be our name.”

Ryan grinned. “The Ghost Summoners who laugh in the face of dangerrrr.” He drawled out the last word. 

They both shared a chuckle before Bergara addressed the camera, speaking more formally, “Okay, so we are now going to attempt to communicate with Matilda.” Ryan explained, “To do so, we will be using a spirit box. So, basically it’s a radio tuner that scans radio frequencies and what it does, is it scans the frequencies at a rate so that every fifteen-hundredth of a second it skips to a new channel, then a new channel, then a new channel. And what /that/ does is it creates white noise that spirits are said to be able to manipulate to communicate with us.”

“Yep.” Shane piped in as he fiddled with the spirit box, turning it on. As soon as he flicked the switch, the sound of static flooded the room.

Bergara glanced at the box in Shane’s hands then looked around the room as he called out, “Matilda, are you here? We would like to talk to you.” He paused for a moment before continuing, “My name is Ryan-“

“I’m Shane.”

“-Could you please repeat our names back to us?” Ryan questioned. He stopped talking so that he could listen to the spirit box, but all that could be heard was the same static noise with the odd one or two cut-off words from the radio. 

Madej called, “If you can hear us, show us a sign. Can you say your name? Our names? Hell, even touch one of us if ya want. You could give Ryan a little slap across the face.”

‘Nh’

Shane’s eyebrows raised, “Did you hear that?”

“Sounded a bit like no.” Ryan’s eyes showed a glint of nervous excitement and his brow furrowed. He now called out, “could you please repeat that?”

‘Toi’

“Toy?” Ryan wondered, confused.

The taller man pointed at the ground suddenly, “Hey, look! There’s a toy doll on the floor!”

Bergara turned around and followed the direction in which Shane’s finger was pointing. He swore under his breath when he spotted the doll’s head sticking out from under a bed. “Okay, that is creepy as fuck.” He held up an arm and observed it, “Jesus Christ, I’m shaking so much.”

Shane, unperturbed, bent down to pick up the doll. He turned it around so that its eyes were facing Ryan and he used his fingers to move around the plastic arms as he spoke in a high-pitched girl’s voice, “Don’t be afraid, Ryan. Matilda just wants to play.”

Bergara’s laugh was laced with a mixture of amusement and anxiety. “Can you not?”

Shane grinned mischievously then looked around and called, “Matildaaa. Come out, come out wherever you areee. Please come play with me; I have your doll.”

“Please don’t say that,” Ryan chuckled. “That sounds incredibly wrong.”

Madej laughed then continued, “I’m going to brush her hair. Would you like to brush my hair? Give it a little nudge?” He picked up a pink mini hairbrush from the floor and began stroking it through the doll’s hair.

“Dude- how are you spotting all this stuff?”

“I’m like an owl; I see everything.” Shane explained in a serious voice, pointing his middle and index fingers at his own eyes, then to Ryan’s. “Hey, hey, I’ve got a joke for you.”

“Oh no.”

“Why do owls never go courting in the rain?”

Ryan sighed, replying unenthusiastically, “I don’t know. Why?”

“Because it’s too wet to woo!” Shane wheezed. 

Bergara looked at the camera and sighed, shaking his head. 

~~~

The boys and cameraman were now back outside, near the entrance to the asylum. 

“Now, it is time for us to take turns going in alone...” Shane informed in a dramatic, sinister voice, shining his flashlight on his chin for extra effect. He continued, “The question is... which one of these morons will go first...?”

“You can go first.” Ryan put forward immediately.

Shane rolled his eyes, “Ok, fine. I’ll just anger the spirits for when it’s your turn.” He smiled slyly before disappearing through the front door and heading in a random direction inside the asylum. 

Ryan scowled playfully and turned to the camera, “Prick.”

~~~

Inside Eichen House, Shane sauntered through the corridors, whistling the Ghostbusters song to himself. He stopped walking, his whistling cutting off, when he felt a cold spot next to an open room. Madej shined his light into the room and stepped in cautiously, chanting, “Matildaaa? Is that you, sweetheart?” He glanced around, but the place was empty. He inquired, “Is there someone in this room with me?” The man waited for a whole ten seconds before shrugging, growing bored. 

He left the room and decided to head upstairs. Shane paused midway and looked into the camera that was strapped onto him. He said mischievously, “So, there’s this thing I’ve been wanting to try for a while.” He took out a worn-out, crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and unraveled it to show Ryan’s name written on the surface. Madej explained, “So I wrote Ryan’s name on this paper and tried to make it look as old as possible. What I’m gonna do is leave it here in a visible but not too obvious place for him to find.” He wheezed, “He’s gonna freak.”

After placing the crumpled paper in the corner of one of the steps, he continued upstairs, suddenly yelling, “Come on out, you stupid ghosts, ghouls, demons, whatever the hell you are! I’m just gonna annoy you ‘till you say or do something,” Shane warned. “Then I can leave so that you can let out all your rage on Ryan.” He smiled, “You know what? I’m gonna sing y’all a little tune.” He cleared his throat and screeched, “TA-RA-RA BOOM-DE-AY. TA-RA-RA BOOM-DE-AY...”

~~~

Ryan ceased fiddling nervously with his hands when the door opened and turned around to see Shane step out. 

Madej said shortly, “Nada. Although it did kinda feel like I had eyes on me, but it was probably nothing...” he spoke in a suspicious tone, obviously trying to get Ryan worked up. He smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, “Your turn to see if Casper wants to come out and play.”

“You didn’t annoy the ghosts did you?” Ryan questioned.

Shane shrugged, wincing, “Hmm, maybe...”

Bergara sighed and raked a hand through his hair, “How much?”

“On a scale of one to ten... probably ten. Unless they really like Henry Sayers.”

“What?”

“Never mind.” Shane said cheerfully, “You go have fun in there, bud. I’ll see you in the afterlife.”

Ryan didn’t look amused as he said, “Very funny.”

~~~

“Any update on our current situation?” Stiles asked Lydia, “y’know, any more dead bodies?” He glanced at her in the passenger seat before looking back at the road.

The girl shook her head, “No... No, not yet.”

“Do you think it could be the Dread Doctors again?” Scott asked grimly, sitting forwards from the back seat. “They’ve been turning more people into chimeras lately, but I guess sometimes the experiments fail and people get killed.”

Lydia answered, “It’s most likely going to be them that are involved. Do you think we can take them?”

McCall nodded, “Yes, we can. Or at least hold them off long enough to help whoever they plan to kill.” He smiled slightly, “You have your screams, I have my claws-“

“-And I have my bat,” Stiles added, grinning a little. 

Scott chuckled, “Yes, you do. But I need you to focus on helping whoever we’re rescuing whilst Lydia and I distract the Dread Doctors, okay?”

Stilinski nodded, “Yeah, I can do that.”

“How much farther?” Lydia asked, feeling a lump of dread growing on her like a tumour. 

“We’re still quite a bit away, but I’ll go as fast as I can,” Stiles informed, pressing on the accelerator. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry Sayers is the person who sang the ‘Ta-ra-ra boom-de-ay’ song Shane was singing, in case you were confused with the reference.
> 
> Ryan will be venturing into the asylum alone next chapter and let’s just say- he won’t be having a party...


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have been kidnapped by the Dread Doctors. Will they be able to escape in time of will they become the next victims?

Ryan shivered as he stepped warily through the asylum. He didn’t know if he was shaking due to the cool temperature or the nerves.

“I am in here- alone. I am completely on my own. There is no one else in this building with me... well, no one alive at least.” He let out a frustrated sigh, “Ugh, why would I say that?”

Bergara paused, considering heading back. He shook his head and assured himself, “It’ll be fine. I’d rather be murdered by a ghost than have to put up with Shane’s smug smile.”

He proceeded to walk and turned a corner. Here, he felt the temperature drop even lower and his teeth began chattering. Ryan hurriedly took out the spirit box and turned it on, “Is there someone here? Hello?”

There was nothing but static. 

He spotted some stairs and slowly walked up them as he talked, “If someone is here, please walk down the stairs. Wait- fuck no, that’s towards me- walk up the stairs! Preferably away from me.”

An abrupt crinkling sound startled Ryan and he backed down a few steps in fright. “Shit! What was that?” He looked down at the steps in front of him and squinted his eyes suspiciously at an old piece of paper that was perched on the step he had just trodden on. He placed the spirit box next to it. Cautiously reaching a hand to pick the paper up, Ryan un-crumpled it and almost fell backwards as his knees wobbled out of fear, as he read the four lettered word. 

“Oh my god...is that- that says my name. Jesus Christ! No, no way! I’m done. I’m out. Fuck this.” Bergara snatched up the spirit box and began storming towards the exit. He screamed, “Leave me alone you stupid ghosts! Your stupid pranks will not scare me! Look at me, I’m not scared at all!” He was panting now, speed walking through the asylum, his eyes alert and darting left and right. 

Ryan halted in his tracks when he heard the spirit box pick up something inaudible. He moaned, “What was that? Is-is someone here with me?”

[ Inaudible ]

“Hello? My name’s Ryan- as you already fucking seem to know- can you say my name?” He then murmured to himself, “What am I doing?”

‘Lk’

“Look? Look where?” Ryan swore to himself, “why does it always have to be meee they talk to? I guess Shane’s douchiness scares them off.”

‘Lk’

“Are you saying look? Look where?”

‘Lk bihn dew’

Ryan’s eyes widened in fear, “That sounded an awfully lot like ‘look behind you.’” He spun around on his heels rapidly, coming face to face with a masked creature with a tall, human figure.

Ryan opened his mouth and-

~~~

“-And then I said to her, ‘well what if I wanna be a tangerine-?!‘“ Shane was cut off by a frantic scream.

“AHHHHH!”

“Holy shit.” Shane opened the front door a crack and peeked around the corner, “Ryan? You okay there, buddy?” He turned back to the camera, laughing, “He’s probably shat his pants.” 

The man called through the open door again, “Don’t worry, bud! It was probably just your own shadow...” He waited for a few moments, but there was no response. “Ryan?” Shane exchanged a glance with TJ, behind the camera, worry visible on his face.

Both men stepped into the asylum, looking around. 

“Ryan? Are you okay?” TJ yelled, lowering the camera a little, “Ryan, please respond.”

The floorboards creaked behind them and they spun on their heels, expecting Ryan to be stood there, wheezing at his lame joke, but instead they were met with two tall men dressed as what appeared to be olden-styled surgeons with black gas masks.

The peculiar men were silent as they suddenly grabbed them.

~~~

Ryan peeled his eyes open and winced at the pain in the back of his head. He groaned and tried to sit up, but found that he couldn’t because he was strapped down to an operating chair in some sort of operation room. “Holy shit! Shane, if this is some kind of stupid prank, you’ve gone too far-“ his voice caught when he looked to the right and saw both Shane and TJ sat down in the corner of the room, their wrists chained to the wall.

They both looked up with anxious eyes at the sound of Ryan’s yelling. 

Shane exclaimed, “Ryan! You’re awake! Are you hurt?”

Bergara squinted his eyes as he could barely make out his face in the dimly lit room, “I’m fine... but my head is killing me. I think someone knocked me out. Where the hell are we?”

TJ replied, “We’re still in Eichen House. Two men with some sort of gas masks, dressed in black jumped us and took us down here. You were already strapped in that chair; you’ve been unconscious for quite a while.”

“What?!” Ryan exclaimed, his heart racing. “If this is some kind of stupid joke-“

“It’s not. We would have taken you to the doctors to make sure you didn’t have a concussion if it were a joke.” TJ explained darkly.

Ryan now felt his heart drop as he realised this was real. He said to Shane in a grim voice, “Now do you believe me that ghosts are real?”

“They weren’t ghosts, man. They’re people. How else could they have touched us?” Shane replied. 

Ryan shrugged, “I don’t know man, maybe they’re demons then, or something.”

“Or maybe they’re just people dressed up early for Halloween.” Madej suggested.

“Why would they do this to us though? Isn’t it a bit extreme?”

“There are such things as psychopaths, you know.”

Ryan sniffed and a pungent stench entered his nose, “What the hell is that smell?” His eyes were now adjusted to the darkness of the room and he searched the area for the location of the smell. Bergara’s eyes locked onto a body to his left, strapped to an operating chair next to his. The man freaked, “Oh my god! Please don’t tell me he’s- he’s-“ He looked at the others, “Is he dead?”

Shane nodded, lowering his gaze to the floor. 

Ryan squeezed his eyes shut and hit the back of his head on his seat, “Oh god, we’re gonna die down here, aren’t we.”

“No, we’re not. We will figure something out.” TJ said in a determined voice, although more trying to convince himself than the others.

“Phones! Does anyone have their phones on them?” Shane said direly, lifting his head, his eyes a little wide.

All three men shifted around as much as they could, attempting to reach into their pockets but ended up empty handed. 

“Fuck, they must have taken our phones.” Ryan said bleakly.

Madej leaned his head back against the wall. “Okay, let’s try to stay calm. We’re safe as long as those psychos don’t come back.”

There was a sharp click of a key in a lock and the door swung open. Two masked men stepped inside. 

“You just had to jinx it, didn’t you?” Ryan shot at him, his body beginning to tremble. 

One of the mysterious men swivelled its head to look at Shane and TJ, who were still chained to the wall, before fixing its gaze on Ryan. It then moved towards a small table that was positioned beside his chair and picked up a nasty-looking needle from a dusty silver tray on top of it. 

Bergara’s eyes widened in utter terror and he felt himself on the edge of losing consciousness. “No, no, no. Please no.”

“You’d better fudge off, you psychos or we’ll- we’ll set our demon pals on you!” Shane shrieked, desperately attempting to grab their attention away from his friend. 

“Really not the time for that, Shane.” Ryan breathed, not moving his eyes from the ‘ghost’.

The creature ignored Madej’s cries and instead grabbed Ryan’s arm tightly, pointing the needle at his skin. 

The young man sobbed, trying and failing to wrench his arm free from that iron grasp, “Please, you don’t have to do this...”

As the syringe neared Ryan’s arm, both TJ and Shane yelled in unison, “NO!”

The door abruptly swung open again and this time, in charged three teenagers.

The young man at the front of the small group locked his eyes onto the two ‘ghosts’ and mumbled to his friend, “Stiles,” nodding his head towards the prisoners.

The pale boy beside him understood immediately and began edging towards Ryan, staying clear of the psychopath’s reach, “Be careful, Scott.”

The leader, Scott, began stepping backwards, out of the room, taunting the masked men to get them to follow him, “Come get me.” It even sounded as though he was growling at them. The strawberry blonde girl retreated from the room too and the psychos followed persuit. 

Once they were gone, Stiles rushed to unstrap Ryan from the chair. 

Bergara scrambled off the seat once he was free, demanding nervously, “Who are you people?”

“I’ll explain later,” the pale boy breathed as he jogged over to Shane and TJ, crouching down to try to remove their chains. When he noticed a lock, he glanced up at the open door and called, “Scott! Need some keys here!”

There was a crash and a deep growl then some keys came sliding across the floor through the open door. 

“Thanks!” Stiles yelled and reached to grab them before unlocking the chains. 

Shane and TJ quickly stood up once they were free and rubbed at their raw wrists. 

The boy glanced over his shoulder at the door then warned the men, “You need to stay here until it’s safe.”

Madej asked with a perplexed and concerned voice, “Wh-what about your friends? Those are psychopaths out there!”

Stiles licked his bottom lip before responding, “Uh- they’re- they’re skilled in jujitsu and- kick-boxing. They’ll be fine. And I’ve called my dad- I’ve called the Sheriff. The cops should be here soon. You’re safe now, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

A booming scream came from the next room, shaking the floor, making everyone wince. 

“Sure as hell doesn’t sound like it.” Shane exclaimed. 

A few minutes later, Scott and the girl appeared through the door, seeming tired but unharmed. 

Stiles rushed over to hug the female then patted his mate on the shoulder, checking that they were both alright and speaking in a whisper. 

Ryan cleared his throat and asked, “Are the ghosts gone?”

Scott looked up at him and replied, “Yes. We fought them off. And they weren’t ghosts, they were people dressed up early for Halloween.”

“See, I told you!” Shane pointed out.

Ryan gave Madej a look of disbelief at his facetious words then nodded to Scott, but still wasn’t too convinced. 

“We should probably get you all out of here. Would you like us to wait with you until the cops arrive?” Stiles asked. 

“Nah, I think we’re good-“ Shane began. 

“Yes please.” Ryan said quickly.

The others nodded in understanding and they headed outside. TJ spotted his camera propped on a table that had been facing them this whole time. He quickly grabbed it before following after everyone else. 

The group chose a spot outside the gate to Eichen House and sat down on the steps. 

“So who are you people anyway? And how did you know where we were?“ TJ questioned. “And thank you for saving us, by the way,” he added. Ryan and Shane joining in with their gratitude. 

Scott introduced himself and his group, “I’m Scott, this is Stiles and Lydia. We were-“ he glanced at his friends, “-walking back home from a party when we heard screams coming from the asylum, so we thought we’d check it out.”

“Do you know who those freaks were that attacked us?” Shane asked.

Lydia spoke for the first time; her voice seemed quite hoarse, “They call themselves the Dread Doctors. They’re just a bunch of old patients from the asylum from years ago and they recently returned, killing many people and experimenting on them.”

TJ and Shane nodded their heads, but Ryan still wasn’t fooled. “So you’re saying they weren’t ghosts or demons or ghouls? Just- humans?”

“Just humans,” Stiles said. “Anyway, what were you all doing in Eichen House?”

Shane replied, “Well, for starters, my name’s Shane, this is Ryan and TJ. We’re from a show called Buzzfeed Unsolved and we were filming for it in the asylum. That’s the kinda thing we do.”

The pale boy gasped in realisation, “That’s where I’ve seen you before! I thought you looked familiar.” He explained in an exited voice, “I’ve followed Buzzfeed Unsolved ever since it first came out. I was one of your first subscribers! Although I stopped watching it a while ago because of uh- real life problems.” He exchanged a glance with his friends. Stiles quickly added, “Wait- so are we going to be in the next epsiode?!”

Ryan chuckled a little, “I guess we could edit you in. If we’re allowed to show all the scenes, that is. I’ll definitely make sure to add in a ‘thanks for saving us.’”

Stiles grinned with glee, “Awesome!”

~~~

The scene cut back to Shane and Ryan at the studio. 

Bergara spoke, “So as promised, we would like to say thank you to Scott, Stiles and Lydia for saving us. Things may not have gone too well if they hadn’t shown up when they did.”

“I still can’t believe we got saved by a bunch of teenagers,” Shane exclaimed. “Three grown men rescued from the clutches of ‘ghosts’ that are into doctor cosplay by local school kids.”

Ryan wheezed, “It sounds ridiculous when you put it like that. Well, everything you say sounds ridiculous to be honest.”

“Hey! There was no need for this sudden attack,” Shane pretended to be offended. 

Bergara grinned then looked back to the camera, “Also, there will be no episode next week because our managers have lots to discuss as this has raised many ethical issues. We will update you all on what’s going on as soon as we can. But anyway, we still have many questions about what we saw that night: Who or what are the Dread Doctors? What happened to them whilst they were in the asylum all those years ago? How did they escape? What have they been doing this whole time? Who were those kids that saved us? Do they know more about this than they are letting on? This all adds to our ongoing investigation on our main question: are ghosts real?”

Shane shook his head. 

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Dude, you still don’t think that after what happened?”

Madej shrugged, “They were physical beings, they were actual patients at the asylum, this was just over a decade ago, so they’re not like two hundred years old or something. I really do not see how they could be ghosts.”

“Not even demons or ghouls?” 

“Nope. I guess sometimes humans are worse than demons themselves.” Shane sighed. 

Ryan nodded, still unconvinced. 

The taller man asked with a chuckle, “One question though- when you went into the asylum alone, did you actually poop your pants?” 

Bergara pulled a disgusted face, “Dude, what?”

Shane wheezed, “Well you screamed so loud that TJ and I could hear you from outside. Not even my baby niece can scream at that pitch. I’m sure you broke a record.”

Ryan threw him a glare, “No, I did not poop my pants!”

Shane sniggered, “Okay. Oh and uh- I haven’t actually seen the footage yet- did you, ya know, just happen to find any notes with your name on? Just asking for uh- no particular reason...”

Ryan gasped, “That was you! You absolute-“ He puckered his lips angrily and crossed his arms, “I hate you. So much. Jesus Christ, dude.”

Shane wheezed, “Please tell me you got your reaction on camera, that would be priceless.” 

Bergara threw him a dirty look. 

“Oh come on, man. Can’t you admit that that was pretty funny? Not even a teensy bit?” 

Ryan’s hard face broke and he started laughing, “At the time- no. Not at all. But looking back on it now- it is actually pretty funny.”

When they finished laughing, Ryan continued, “Thank you all for joining us this week. Like I said before, we will give you updates on the upcoming episodes. I hope you enjoyed this episode because we certainly didn’t, although I am so happy with all the footage we got. At least it wasn’t all for nothing. We managed to get actual ghosts-“

“-Looneys.”

“-On camera.” Ryan shot Shane a disapproving look before saying his famous line to the camera, “So I guess this means that for now this mystery remains... unsolved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it or found it amusing. Feel free to leave a comment :)


End file.
